Obesity Problems
'''Obesity Problems '''is the fifth episode of the show Spongeorama. Transcript episode starts off with SpongeBob, Squidward, Spongetron C & D, PatTron M & L, and Sandy Cyborg watching NickTron. TV: Sense the human race was wiped out 3 years ago, we are now changing our name from Nickelodeon to NickTron! SpongeBob: Wait, the human race was wiped out 3 years ago? We are humans! PatTron M: Well, you used a time machine so… SpongeBob: True. TV: And now back to our show, Basket Sponge! SpongeBob: Wait, there making fanon shows now? Spongetron C: Yeah. NickTron thought of all the ideas they had for cartoons and so they looked up fanon sites. SpongeBob: Wow. What if we were a fanon show? Spongetron C: Wow. That would be weird. TV: Are you tired of the same old skinny body you have there? PatTron L and Sandy Cyborg: Yeah, i guess. TV: Do you wanna be a big, fat, scary person! PatTron L and Sandy Cyborg: Yeah! TV: Do you wanna eat as much pizza as you want?? PatTron L and Sandy Cyborg: YEAAAHHH! TV: Then c’mon down to the Pizzatorium in New Bikini Bottom! We have two locations, one on the south side of the town and one on the north. Come now! PatTron L and Sandy Cyborg: OH BOY OH BOY!!! SpongeBob: Which ones closer? South side or the north side? Sandy Cyborg: It would be the south side but we are going to the north side. SpongeBob: Why not the north side? Sandy Cyborg: Ohhhhh, you do NOT want to go there. It’s where- SpongeBob: Oh yeah thats where i'll go in the episode Yo- I MEAN uh… let’s go! PatTron L, and Sandy Cyborg park and go inside the Pizzatorium Pizzatorium Guy: Hi welcome to the Pizzatorium! What can I do for ya? Sandy Cyborg: We would like to enter your pizza eating competition. Pizzatorium Guy: Sure! Just sign these forms! PatTron L & Sandy Cyborg: Okay. then see a montage of Sandy Cyborg and PatTron L training to win the competition music is playing in the background and then it cuts to pizza competition Realistic Robot Fish: Hello and welcome to the 13th annual Pizzatorium eating competition! Today's competition we have the underdogs Sandy Cyborg and PatTron L! fans are silent except for SpongeBob and Spongetron C Them: YAAAAAAAAAAA! Squidward: I don’t even know what i’m doing here. Fans: FIVE! FOUR! THREE TWO! ONE! GO!!! Robo- Announcer: 2 seconds later Sandy Cyborg and PatTron L: Oh… i’m so full… ughh… BLEAGH! Fans: EWWWW! there is puke everywhere and the security carries them both to a hospital truck the hospital SpongeBob: How can robots get obesity problems? DoctorTron: We actually don’t know. We have been trying to figure it out. SpongeBob: Well is there a way to fix this? DoctorTron: We can’t know until we know why they are obese. SpongeBob: Wait, I know how to fix this! of the sudden SpongeBob is at the NickTron headquarters with the owner of the company Robot Healthy! Inc. SpongeBob: We need to air a commercial about become skinnier! NickTron Guy: No way! SpongeBob: Or i'll send a hitman to destroy this headquarters. NickTron Guy: OKAY! Okay… okay… at home… TV: We'll be right back on NickTron! Squidward: Darnit. I hate commercials. TV: Are you tired of your old and fat belly you have there? Sandy Cyborg and PatTron L: Yeah, I guess. TV: Do you want a skinny, healthy body? Sandy Cyborg and PatTron L: Yeah! TV: Do you want to be the king of good looking people?!? Sandy Cyborg and PatTron L: YEAAAHHHH! TV: Them come and eat our fruit and vegetables by Robot Healthy! Inc. only in BotMart! Cyborg and PatTron L zip the scene as the run out the door and into the distance Squidward: Can I watch something different now? YOU TOOK THE DAMN REMOTE YOU HOBKNOCKERS!!! end Category:Kingshire TV Category:2016 Category:Spongeorama Episodes Category:ElectroElf Category:Episodes Category:Spongeorama Category:Episodes Category:Percyblu Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts